


...anything as real as this

by TheLittleGirlFromSokovia



Series: Stranger Things Imagines [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleGirlFromSokovia/pseuds/TheLittleGirlFromSokovia
Summary: She just left you. Without saying a word, her and those dumbasses broke into a...Russian base. And even though you loved her, you couldn't let yourself forgive her. Until you could. Because...she was Robin.





	...anything as real as this

You were writing at your desk when you heard a soft rap on your window.

You live on the second floor of your house, so you assumed it was just a bird or something. That is, until it happened two more times. You slowly slid your chair out from under your desk, standing up slowly. You picked up your brother’s baseball bat that leaned, unused, on your bedroom doorframe. You stalked ever so slowly, getting closer to the window. You reached over, and undid the latch on it. You threw the window open, holding the bat menacingly above your head. Of course, seeing things like the Demogorgon or the Mind-Flayer can do something to one’s sanity/dignity/peace of mind. So that was why you held a bat over your head, still wearing your crop top and pajama shorts, barefoot with a bun in your hair.

You just didn’t think you would be holding a bat to Robin Buckley’s face.

She was hanging on the side of your house, standing on a tree branch. She nearly fell out of the tree when she saw you, but you quickly reached out and grabbed her arm. Unfortunately, she wasn’t ready for that. Robin came tumbling off the tree and headfirst thorough your bedroom window, releasing an almighty crash through your house as she tumbled into your lamp.

“Robin, what the hell?!”

Of course, you were very angry with her for nearly killing herself trying to get through your window, but you just could not resist her when she looked up at you. She lifted a lampshade from her head, and her ocean blue eyes sparkled with mischief as she smiled a goofy smile. She brushed her hair out of her face, putting the lampshade on the floor. She wobblingly stood up, brushing her clothes off, and smiled at you once again. Of course, you still hadn’t forgiven her for what she did, but she was still Robin. So, you reverted back to what you had been doing since she got back from that Russian base.

Being angry.

“Robin, what are you doing here?”

Robin looked at the floor.

“I wanted to see you. I wanted…to talk to you.”

You sighed, “Robin...”

“I don’t even know what I did _wrong, _and it’s killing me. It’s like you’ve forgotten I’m alive…and I can’t do it anymore. Please…just tell me what I can do to make it up to you. Please?”

Tears formed in her eyes as she pleaded with you.

You were on the verge of tears as well, forgetting that you hadn’t really, well…straight-up told Robin why you were so pissed at her.

“You, Toothless, Sinclair Junior, and that dumbass Harrington broke into a _secret Russian base _without telling me. You guys…you just left me, without saying a word. Did you ever think that when I went to Scoops that day to come pick you up and you weren’t there, that I might panic? That I would call Max, Mike, Will, Dustin, everyone, just to see if you _idiots _were okay?”

Robin looked at you, sadness swelling in her eyes. But you wanted to finish.

“That when they had no idea where you guys were that I thought you were gone? Like Will was? That I would never see you again? You know what happened the last time one of us went missing. I...thought I lost you.”  
  
Robin tried to get closer to you, to put a hand on your shoulder, but you turned away.

“So, I never wanted to get too close to you. And even though you are…the most important person in the world to me, I can’t lose you. Not again. So I tried to keep you away from me. I don’t want you to get sucked into this…madness. I am too…far gone for you, Robin. And I…I don’t know how you got into this, but you have to get out…while you still can.”  
  


You were crying by now, and Robin was too. But, Robin wiped the tears from her face, and looked at you, anger in her eyes.

“You _know _I care about you. To just…shut me out without telling me why…that’s just wrong. And you _know it. _And you also know that I would never leave you. You are _stuck _with me, no matter how bad you don’t want to be. And, if you think you’re too far gone, you haven’t met me. Or anyone else for that matter.”

You looked down, shame filling your eyes.

“And we all have _issues, _okay? So, buck up, and deal with it. I care about you too much to see you fall apart like this.”

You looked up at her, salt water stinging your seafoam eyes as you wiped your face. The shame dissipated. You walked closer to her, anger flaring up in your eyes.

“Deal with it? Deal? We are _dealing _with fucking _aliens, _Robin! I have no idea how to “deal,” okay? And you…”

You let out a humorless laugh as your anger boiled over.

“…you care _so much, _don’t you? Huh? I’m gone, Robin. Why _the hell _do you care so much about me?”

“Because I love you!”

Robin shouted at you from across the room.

You both stood, frozen. Robin seemed surprised at what she said, but no regret lingered in her eyes. She moved towards you as if approaching a bomb, as if you might go off at any second. When she (finally) was right in front of you, she gently set her hands on each of your shoulders, as if you were made of glass. She was so close to you, you felt like you could hear her heart beating.

“I’m in love with you. And I’m not leaving. Not now, not ever.”

You tilted your face downwards, your forehead against Robin’s.

“I am so afraid, _all the time. _And I’m sick of it. I’m sick of worrying that I’ll never be able to tell you how I feel because you’ll be gone…forever. Dead. I have nightmares. Every. Single. Night. I can’t even _sleep _anymore. And, as much as I don’t want to admit it, I…need you. I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

Robin moved her right hand upwards, putting it on your cheek. Both of your eyes were closed, as were hers. You leaned into her warm touch, taking it in, this moment you never thought would happen.

“You’re never alone. You never have been. There’s no leaving each other. Not anymore. ”

You opened your eyes to find that Robin had already opened hers. You stared into them, seeing the truth in them. It was if you had never seen anything. Anything as real as this, anything that made you as…happy… as Robin did. And, yeah, you were angry with her. Angry with her for leaving you, angry with her for not seeing how upset you were, angry with her for…being so reckless with her life. Her life, that meant so much to you. Her life, that brought so much meaning to this meaningless world. Despite all that, you…loved her. Loved her. So you leaned in closer to her face and whispered,

“Can I kiss you?”

Robin then moved in closer, her lips pressing against yours in the most gentle way possible.

And even though you felt like you were falling apart,

Like the world was ending,

Like you were alone,

Robin picked up all your shattered pieces and put you back together.

And you didn’t think anything had ever felt so real.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
